Victim of a Foolish Heart
by lisa2302
Summary: RyanBrooke OCOTH Crossover Future Fic. Brooke moves to California for college. She meets Ryan and just when things start getting serious, his past shows up. SethSummer and Marissa also appear. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Ryan or Brooke, they belong to Josh Schwartz and Mark Schwahn. I don't own Seth, Summer, Marissa (all belong to JS as well) and if other OTH characters make an appearance, those are MS as well.  
  
**Summary:** Ryan/Brooke - The OC/One Tree Hill Crossover - Future Fic. Brooke moved to California immediatley following her graduation from Tree Hill to attend UCLA. She met Ryan at the end of her senior year. It's not two years later. Things are starting to get serious, when a part of Ryan's past comes looking for him.  
  
**Note:** A big part of Ryan and Brooke's appeal to me is their sensuality. Just a warning that sex is going to play a large part in their relationship, so please take that into account if it's not something you're comfortable with. The title comes from the Joss Stone song.  
  
**Victim of a Foolish Heart**  
Chapter 1  
  
Brooke practically fell to the floor, as Ryan pushed the door open behind her. They both erupted into laughter.  
  
"I think you've had too much to drink, Mr. Atwood," she said as he came crashing down on top of her.  
  
"Is that so?" A smile lit up his face and his baby blues sparkled as he moved in closer. His lips were on their way to meet her's when she scurried away. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Just having a little fun." She flashed her brilliant smile and took off in the other room. Her shirt came flying through the doorway moments later. Ryan closed the still open apartment door and locked it before following his girlfriend into their bedroom.  
  
"Just how much fun are we talking about?" He asked walking in the room. Brooke was no where in sight. "Brooke?" He turned around again, making sure he hadn't missed her in all his drunkeness. Who was he kidding? A guy could be on the verge of dying and he couldn't miss Brooke. She gave off an energy like no one he'd ever met. "B, where are you?" Silence. "Is this another one of your games?" More silence. "I'll take that as a yes. You know I'm going to find you. Why don't you just give up now?" Still nothing. "I promise, it'll be worth it."  
  
When she didn't show herself, Ryan began to look for her. First under the bed. Nothing. Maybe he should give her some incentive. "You know what I was thinking about today? I was sitting in our meeting, right before they announced my promotion and I was thinking about that day at Disneyland when we were on Space Mountain, do you remember that?"  
  
Brooke remembered the day perfectly. It was only a month after they'd really started seeing each other. It was when she'd found out he was afraid of heights. She quickly helped him get over that fear.  
  
"I do. It was the first time I wasn't uncomfortable 3,000 feet in the air. We've been on our share of roller coaster's since then. Though, I'm pretty sure the Disneyland ride isn't the one you're remembering now." Ryan thought he heard a snicker. He opened the closet door. Nothing.  
  
"Okay. So, you're really into this tonight. Do you remember that weekend we went to Newport? The one where Kirsten dragged us to Sandy's theatrical debut. It turned out to be a lot more fun than either of us thought. Who knew janitor's closets were so big?"  
  
Brooke's smile widened. It wasn't the first time she'd fooled around in a janitor's closet and she knew it defintely wasn't his. It was then, she found out just how much strength he actually had. He'd managed to hold him and her both up when he'd pushed her over the edge.  
  
"But neither of those compared to the day after your movie premiere. Sure, it was only a small part in a crappy movie, but you made it unforgettable. So much so, that we went to watch it the next day. Though, to be honest, we only really watched the first two minutes."  
  
Now, that was a first. She'd been watching the credits play across the screen when she'd felt his hands running up her bare legs, a few moments later, her skirt was hiked all the way up and the next thing she knew they were having sex. Not once, not twice, but three times. She'd drawn blood from her own lip trying to keep from screaming. She was biting her lip again now. Damn him.  
  
Ryan heard the steady flow of water. He smiled. He knew she'd cave.  
  
The bathroom was already steamy by the time he opened the door. He stood there, watching as the hot water poured over her flawless being. Her eyes wandered up his body and landed on his baby blues. She looked intoxicating and he had to touch her. He didn't care that he was still in a $2,000 suit or that his shoes were going to be completely destroyed. He just needed to feel her skin against his. The water ran off his back for awhile before he felt the cloth beginning to stick to his skin. But by then, he didn't care. His lips were fastened with her's, his hands were taking a well-known path down her body and would have continued perfectly if it wasn't for her interruption. "You first," she breathed huskily and began to strip the soaked clothing off of his ripped body. Minutes later, they were both naked, her back pressed against the shower wall, and the sound of her voice screaming his name filling the room. The rest of the night was sort of a blur after that.  
  
Brooke awoke the next morning, with a smile on her face. She looked at Ryan's sleeping figure beside her and it only widened. She couldn't remember ever being this happy. She kissed his forehead lightly before getting up to start breakfast. It was more like lunch time, but Ryan always prefered breakfast to any other meal. He was the one that taught her to cook in the first place.  
  
She had just turned the coffee pot on when she noticed the blinking light on the answering machine.  
  
"You have one new message."  
  
"Hey Ryan, it's Seth. Uh...Summer ran into Marissa yesterday at the spa. And well, she's back in Newport, but not for long. She was looking for you. And I don't mean, just looking to say hi. She's tracked you down, man. Summer tried to talk her out of it, but she said she had to see you. So..uh..well..I just wanted to warn you."  
  
Beep.  
  
Brooke stood motionless. She'd heard all about Marissa. From Ryan.  
  
_Your scars where still showing when I first met you, baby_  
  
From Seth. From Summer. From Kirsten, even Sandy. They all said she was gone and that she wasn't coming back. Ever.  
  
_From all she had done to you  
_  
But here she was and looking for Ryan no less. This can't be good. Not good at all.  
  
"You're up early," Ryan said walking in the living room and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
_And I came along and applied a little loving_  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, but she was stiff. "Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
_Slowly but surely I brought you through_  
  
"Marissa."  
  
"What?" She pressed play on the answering machine and Seth's voice filled the room. "Oh." He let go of her and started pacing.  
  
"Yeah." She ran her fingers through her hair, like she did whenever she was worried and went to finish breakfast. Ryan was still pacing.

------

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Ryan or Brooke, they belong to Josh Schwartz and Mark Schwahn. I don't own Seth, Summer, Marissa (all belong to JS as well) and if other OTH characters make an appearance, those are MS as well.  
  
**Summary:** Ryan/Brooke - The OC/One Tree Hill Crossover - Future Fic. Brooke moved to California immediatley following her graduation from Tree Hill to attend UCLA. She met Ryan at the end of her senior year. It's not two years later. Things are starting to get serious, when a part of Ryan's past comes looking for him.  
  
**Note:** A big part of Ryan and Brooke's appeal to me is their sensuality. Just a warning that sex is going to play a large part in their relationship, so please take that into account if it's not something you're comfortable with. The title comes from the Joss Stone song.  
  
Thanks everyone for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. To answer someone's question, there is no baby. Not for Ryan/Brooke, Ryan/Marissa, Seth/Summer, Ryan/Theresa. No baby ever happened. Also, I don't know if they'll be going to Tree Hill, but maybe some of Tree Hill will turn up in California. Grace, I noticed the mechanical errors when I read it again, so I uploaded a corrected version of the first chapter. Again, thank you all for reading.  
  
**Chapter Rating**: R  
  
**Victim of a Foolish Heart**  
Chapter 2  
  
Half an hour passed in silence. Brooke was busying herself in the kitchen preparing their breakfast and Ryan had stepped out onto the balcony. Brooke glanced up a few times and he was either pacing or running his fingers through his hair. Neither a good sign.  
  
She'd never met Marissa, but from what she'd heard, she wasn't the best person for Ryan. She'd taken advantage of him and used him for whatever she wanted on the time. Seth said he was unhappy most of the time they were together, but Marissa had issues and Ryan always thought he could save everyone. She had moved to Paris about six months before Brooke had met him. She didn't even tell Ryan she was leaving, just left him a note explaining that he wasn't what she wanted anymore and she'd found someone else. According to Summer, Marissa had met the someone else a few months before she left and been cheating on Ryan the whole time. Just thinking of her enraged Brooke. She may not know her, but she certainly didn't like her.  
  
Brooke had just finished his omelet when Ryan came back inside.  
  
"Okay. I've been thinking." He leaned against the refrigerator as he spoke. "And maybe it won't be such a big deal."  
  
"You really believe that?"  
  
"It's been two years, maybe she's changed."  
  
"Maybe," Brooke said turning away from him. He reached out and grabbed her hand gently. "What?" She asked turning back to him. She didn't want to get upset, but she didn't know what she was supposed to do, no one had given her any reason to trust this girl and from Seth's message, it didn't seem as though she had changed at all.  
  
"I'm sure she's different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know, but she wouldn't come all this way to tell me she thought I was beneath her."  
  
"No, she'd come all this way to tell you she made a mistake and that she wants you back." Brooke replied softly.  
  
"Is that what you think?"  
  
"Why else would she come back? It's been almost three years since she left. Girls don't come back for a guy three years later unless they love them."  
  
"Brooke, you're being crazy."  
  
"No, Ryan. I'm being realistic. From what you've told me, from what everyone's told me, this girl gets some sick pleasure out of torturing you."  
  
"She didn't torture me." Brooke eyed him steadily. "She didn't."  
  
"Seth said you weren't happy."  
  
"It wasn't because of her."  
  
"Summer said the same thing and she was Marissa's best friend."  
  
"Maybe she won't even show up."  
  
"You and I both know that's not going to happen."  
  
"Well, if she does, I'll be fine."  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore, Brooke."  
  
"Whatever." She reached behind him and opened the refrigerator to grab the orange juice, but Ryan grabbed her first. He brought her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face in the nape of her neck.  
  
"Why are you so worried?"  
  
"I don't want her to hurt you."  
  
"She won't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do. You have to trust me, B."  
  
"I do. I just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want her coming to change things...you know...between us."  
  
"Is that what this is about?" He asked as he turned her to him. "Brooke, I love you and Marissa isn't going to change the way I feel. I thought you knew that." He explained quietly. Brooke saw hurt flash in his eyes as he spoke. She ran the back of her hand gently down his cheek.  
  
"I do. You just, you haven't seen her since we got together."  
  
"And I haven't missed her, either."  
  
"I just don't know what to expect."  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's going to change. If she shows up, she'll say what she needs to and then she's gone."  
  
"I hope it's that simple."  
  
"It will be." He cupped her face in his hands and stared into her beautiful eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise." He laid a gentle kiss on her lips and held her for a few moments. "So, is that my breakfast?" He asked as he gestured to the two fully prepared plates on the counter.  
  
"They're cold now."  
  
"We'll put them in the microwave. It'll be fine."  
  
He kissed her nose playfully before warming their breakfast.  
  
----  
  
After breakfast, Ryan decided that he needed to get Brooke out of the apartment. She was being all fidgety and watching the door like a hawk. He had no idea that the Marissa's presence would affect her so much. She was more worried about it than he was. And he was worried, he just didn't want to admit it.  
  
A day at the beach was just what she needed. She loved the beach and not the way Marissa loved the beach. Marissa loved the beach because she could get a tan. Brooke loved the beach because it made her feel free. The first time they'd gone to the beach it had been with Seth and Summer, which was a big mistake. Brooke was a persuasive girl, as was Summer, but together, they were dangerous. He and Seth had spent most of the day lying in the sand while the girls buried them. He had sand in his unmentionable places for days.  
  
Today it was just them. And it was beautiful. Summer was just beginning, so the heat hadn't become unbearable yet. I light breeze blew most of the day and the water was perfectly calm. By the end of the day, they were both exausted, but they stayed and watched the sun set from underneath the lifeguard station. Most of the beach was vacated, but Brooke liked to stay late.  
  
They'd spent a lot of nights on that beach. She'd told him all about Tree Hill and he'd told her about Chino and the Cohen's. The first time he talked to her, he'd been surprised at how easily the words came out. It was like he'd known her his whole life. She reminded him of Theresa in a lot of ways. She was strong and independent. She'd been taking care of herself since she was barely a teen. Financially, she'd never had any worries, but he'd come to realize from his stay in Newport that money didn't make life any easier. In fact, sometimes it made things a hell of a lot harder. Unlike Theresa, Brooke still had faith. She had faith in herself, in the world, even in him. She woke up each morning ready to face the day, not dreading what was going to come of it. She taught him to have faith, as well.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked. He'd been staring off into the night and she had watched as a smile slowly came across his face.  
  
"You," he answered turning his attention back to her.  
  
"What about me?" She asked playfully.  
  
"About all the nights we've spent on this beach, everything that we've shared."  
  
"There were some amazing times." She nodded. "Yeah, but you can never have too many good memories," she said. He watched as a very familiar smirk appeared.  
  
"Guess not." He rolled them over on the blanket, moving himself so he was hovering over her, holding himself up with his arms. Brooke ran her fingertips slowly down his back. She was barely touching his skin, but it drove him wild. The first time she'd done it, he'd let out a low moan. She knew he liked it rough, but every once in awhile a guy needed some tenderness, even a guy like Ryan.  
  
She worked her hands all the way down to his swimming trunks, before dipping a finger inside and running in gently across his waistband. She enjoyed teasing him, watching him. His eyes were closed now and his head bent down low, just inches from her face. She leaned forward and captured his lips with her's. Her hands were busy fidgeting with the string on his shorts and as soon as she got it untied, they were off. She pulled Ryan on top of her, and he rolled them over again. Her body pressed hard against his. His tongue exploring her mouth feverishly, looking for something he hadn't yet discovered, something that would set her off.  
  
Brooke could feel him hard against her leg. Sex on the beach always got him excited quicker, but then again, it did the same for her. They were in sink like that. She stood up in front of him and removed her bikini, first the top, then the bottom. Ryan smiled as he watched her. He never grew tired of that body or the girl who possessed it. Seconds later he was inside her, their bodies moving together once again. There was no determining where she ended and he began. They were truly one.  
------  
  
It was close to 2 a.m. when they arrived back at their apartment complex.  
  
"I'm so freakin' tired," she said leaning her head on his shoulder as they rode the elevator.  
  
"Then, I've done my job."  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You always do."  
  
The elevator doors opened and they turned down the hall to their apartment. Brooke saw her first, sitting on the stairs, her dull brown hair hanging in her face. She stopped.  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
"She's here."  
  
"Who?" She pointed to Marissa and felt Ryan tense when he saw her.  
  
This was definitely not good.  
  
-----  
  
_Read & Review_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Ryan or Brooke, they belong to Josh Schwartz and Mark Schwahn. I don't own Seth, Summer, Marissa (all belong to JS as well) and if other OTH characters make an appearance, those are MS as well.  
  
**Summary:** Ryan/Brooke - The OC/One Tree Hill Crossover - Future Fic. Brooke moved to California immediatley following her graduation from Tree Hill to attend UCLA. She met Ryan at the end of her senior year. It's not two years later. Things are starting to get serious, when a part of Ryan's past comes looking for him.  
  
**Chapter rating:** PG  
  
**Victim of a Foolish Heart  
Chapter 3**  
  
"Are you okay?" Brooke whispered. He nodded and gave her hand a light squeeze. It seemed like that had been standing there for hours, but in reality it had only been a few seconds. "Are you going to say something?"  
  
"Yeah. I just don't know what."  
  
"How about hi?" She offered with a smile. It was forced, but she'd always been good at those. He attempted to smile back, but it fell short. "Do you want me to say something?"  
  
"No. I'll talk to her, why don't you go inside and I'll be in soon."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." She glanced in Marissa's direction again. They were still far enough away that she hadn't noticed them. She turned back to Ryan. "I can handle this, baby. I can handle her." She nodded and kissed his cheek softly before reluctantly letting go of his hand and finishing the walk to their apartment.  
  
Marissa noticed her figure and stood up abruptly. "Do you live there?" She asked coldly. "Where's Ryan?" Brooke turned her gaze to Ryan and Marissa's followed. "Ryan!" She exclaimed, her voice suddenly upbeat.  
  
"Marissa." His tone was even as he greeted her, but his eyes were following Brooke's figure and he watched as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"So is that your girlfriend?" Marissa asked abruptly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I missed you, Ry."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"You used to love it."  
  
"I used to love a lot of things that I don't anymore." He spat and locked eyes with her for the first time.  
  
"Why are you being like this?"  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"I expected you to be somewhat happy to see me."  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Ryan."  
  
"Look, Marissa. I have a life now and you're not a part of it. So say what you have to say and then leave me alone."  
  
"You don't want me to be a part of your life, Ryan? Is that what you're saying? That you don't ever want to see me again?" She questioned with a voice and expression that he knew all too well.  
  
Marissa watched him. She had no idea what he was thinking, but then again, she never had. She just knew he was always there when she needed him and she needed him now, so he had to be there. He had to. That's what he did. That's who he was. She watched him for several moments, but he didn't move. He didn't even blink.  
  
"Ryan." She whispered and reached for his hand. He let her take it. "I know that's not what you want."  
  
"You just left," he said finally. "You packed your bags. You wrote me a note, Marissa. Four years together and you wrote me a fuckin' note." His felt anger rise within him as he thought about the experience again.  
  
"I know and I'm sor..."  
  
"Don't." He took a few steps back, putting space between them. "You didn't call. Nothing. You left me. You cut me out of your life, not the other way around. We're not together, because you left me."  
  
"But I'm back now."  
  
"You're about three years too late."  
  
"Ryan, would you stop." She yelled.  
  
"Stop what?" His tone matching her's. "Stop telling you the truth. Stop treating you like a person, rather than a china doll that might break if I screw up. Stop acting the way you have your entire life?"  
  
"Stop being such a jackass."  
  
"So I'm a jackass! That's funny, since I'm not the one who cheated on you and then left for Paris."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not, at least not anymore."  
  
"Is this because of that girl? Ryan, she's not for you. She's not your type."  
  
"This isn't about her. This is about you and me and the fact that whatever we could have had, you threw away the moment you decided that I wasn't good enough."  
  
"God Ryan. You know I didn't mean that."  
  
"You said it, not me."  
  
"Why are you so angry? It's been three years, I thought you'd be over this by now."  
  
"Is that what you want, for me to be over it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want things to go back to how they used to be. We were good together, Ry."  
  
"Well that's over now."  
  
"It doesn't have to be." She told him and erased all the space he had put between them earlier. She found his hands and moved them to her body. "It's not too late. We have another chance." She whispered as she moved her lips closer to his. "I'm back Ryan. I came back for you. I want you." She lowered her mouth to his and kissed him gently. He didn't respond, at least not at first, but she pushed and he responded. Kissing her was different, unfamiliar and then he remembered why. "Brooke," he whispered, pushing Marissa away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Brooke. The girl."  
  
"So she is your girlfriend?"  
  
He nodded. "You should go."  
  
"But Ryan, we were just..."  
  
"It was a mistake."  
  
"It wasn't."  
  
"It was. I love her."  
  
"Do you love her like you loved me?"  
  
"Just go." He turned away from her and walked inside.  
  
----  
  
Brooke shut the door behind her and collapsed on the couch. She ached inside. She thought he would be okay. He had managed to convince her everything was going to be fine, but then she saw his face and it was all over. She'd never seen that look before and that scared her. It was unfamiliar and intense. He was thinking or feeling something that she'd never known before. She almost always knew what he was thinking. Whether it was the look in his eyes or the fidgeting with his hands or watch. She knew everything about him and his tendencies, but she didn't know what she just saw and now she was scared and she didn't know what to do.  
  
She reached for the phone on the coffee table and dialed a familiar number. She knew it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning, but she had to talk to someone. It rang several times before a groggy voice picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Put Summer on."  
  
"She's sleeping. Call tomorrow." He mumbled, completely unaware of what was going on.  
  
"Seth," Brooke pleaded.  
  
He recognized her voice now. "Brooke? Is everything okay? Did something happen?" He questioned, fully alert.  
  
"I just need to talk to her."  
  
"Where's Ryan?"  
  
"Seth, please."  
  
"Okay. Just let me wake her."  
  
"Thank you." She bit her lip to hold back the tears while she waited. She hated this feeling. She hadn't felt like this since high school.  
  
"Davis, what's going on?" Summer questioned immediately.  
  
"She's here."  
  
Summer didn't need any more details. "Oh. Where's Ryan?"  
  
"With her."  
  
"What? What the hell is Chino doing with her at 3:00 in the morning. I'm gonna kick his ass."  
  
"She was waiting when we got back."  
  
"Waiting?"  
  
"We were at the beach and when we got home, she was sitting on the stairs waiting. He was different, Summer."  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"That's just it, I don't know. I thought I knew him, but the look on his face, I've never seen it before. Do you think..."  
  
"No. He's probably just took him by surprise."  
  
"He knew she was coming."  
  
"Yes, but not that she was going to be waiting for him in his stair well in the middle of the night."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, Davis. Ryan's crazy in love with you. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Then why did Seth sound so frazzled on the message?"  
  
"You know Cohen. He's always been a bit of a drama queen." Brooke was silent. "Talk to Ruam, he'll tell you the same thing."  
  
"I'm sorry I called so late."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You were there when I flipped out about Anna coming back."  
  
"Yeah, you were a mess." Brooke remembered.  
  
"And now you are. We're just big girly messes trapped inside two of the world's most gorgeous bodies. Tomorrow you'll be perfect again, just like me."  
  
Brooke laughed. "Thanks Sum."  
  
"Get some rest and call me tomorrow."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night, babe."  
  
Summer hung up the phone and snuggled back into Seth's arms.  
  
"I guess that was about Marissa?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"It will be."  
  
"I hope so. Marissa's no good for him."  
  
"And Brooke's perfect for him, just like I'm perfect for you."  
  
"Speaking of you, I didn't know you were a mess when Anna came down."  
  
"Shut it, Cohen."  
  
Seth smiled, but kept quiet as he watched the girl of his dreams drift off to sleep in his embrace.  
  
-----  
  
Brooke was too tired to shower or even change her clothes. She just crawled in bed. It smelled like Ryan and she felt tears threaten to fall. She hadn't felt this insecure since after she found out about Peyton and Lucas. She didn't want to think about that, though. She just wanted to go to sleep and pretend like it was all a dream. Exhaustion overcame her and minutes after her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.  
  
----  
  
Ryan locked the door behind him and walked slowly through the dark condo. Brooke must be asleep. He was glad for that. He couldn't believe he had kissed Marissa. He wasn't a cheater. Never had been and he wasn't about to start now. But seeing her had stirred too many old emotions, opened wounds he thought had long ago been sewn up. He didn't know what he was doing. One minute he was so angry at her he wanted to pound his fist into the wall, but then next he felt sixteen and in love again. He thought he was done with her and now he didn't know.  
  
He walked into their bedroom and found Brooke fast asleep. He removed his shirt and slipped into bed next to her, watching her. She'd been crying. He could see the tear stains on her beautiful face and he ached for her. He didn't want to be like the last guy. He didn't want to lie to her or make her hurt. He loved her. He brought his hand to her face and caressed it gently. She felt his touch and stirred beneath the blankets.  
  
"Ryan," she whispered, her eyes still closed.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know, B." She reached for his hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing it softly. He lay down and pulled her body as close to his as possible. "I love you," he whispered and they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
----  
  
Read & Review!


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologize for the wait. I won't make excuses, but I will tell you my goal for Christmas break is to finish all the stories I've started, so be expecting more updates. Thanks for all of your reviews and know that they are greatly appreciated._

**Victim of A Foolish Heart**  
_Chapter 4_

When Brooke awoke the next morning, there was a smile resting happily on her face. She'd had the best dream and was more than anxious to tell Ryan about it. She rolled over, expecting to find him awake already and waiting for their little Sunday morning ritual, but no such luck. He wasn't there. The smile faded and reality set in. Of course, he's got other things on his mind. Now that she thought about it, she had much more serious matters to worry about this morning.

Brooke stretched before realizing she was still clad in her beachwear from the day before. She contemplated her next move for several moments. Shower or Ryan. Shower or Ryan. She decided to shower first. It would be much easier to think clearly if she wasn't worrying about the sand resting in unconventional places.

As the warm water flowed over her body, she tried to remember everything that Summer had told her the night before, especially the part about Ryan being crazy in love with her. By the time Brooke finished, she was convinced that everything would be okay. That Marissa had said her piece and that she was gone and never going to show her face around here again. Her early morning smile reappeared as she pulled the t-shirt over her head. She was ready to talk to Ryan.

Or so she thought. He was sitting outside on the balcony, in just his boxers and wife beater. But instead of looking hot and scrumptious like normal, he looked confused and stressed. "At least you know what he's thinking" she reminded herself before turning the doorknob.

Ryan turned his gaze when he heard the door open. He smiled. One they both knew was forced. "Hey."

Brooke seated herself in the patio chair next to him. "Hey, yourself." An uncomfortable silence soon enveloped them. It wasn't a common thing between the two of them. Brooke was always talking and excited about something and Ryan, whose years with the Cohen's had rubbed off on him, always had some kind of comment to follow. That was their routine. It was comfortable and familiar and it flowed. They flowed. It wasn't this stand still of silence. It never really had been. Ryan would sometimes retreat into the quiet that had been his former self and Brooke knew there was always just cause, but it was different this time. Unable to bare it any longer, Brooke spoke. "So did you two talk?"

Ryan turned to look at her, taking in all her gorgeous features. It didn't matter that her hair was damp or her face make-up less. She was still radiant. She oozed beauty and grace and confidence. Though, at the moment, he didn't really see the confidence. She was worried. He'd told her she had no reason to be. He'd convinced himself that neither of them had reason to be. But once again, she proved to be the smarter one. There was definite reason to worry. "Yeah."

_That's it. That's all I get is a "Yeah."_ She hated it when he did this. When he would shut down and cut her out. It didn't happen often and when it did she hated to push him. And most the time she didn't. Most the time, she'd just give him a reassuring smile, kiss his cheek, and let him be. But today she couldn't. Today she was afraid. Afraid that she could lose him. All of the other times, it had been about him. About something that he needed to deal with, something he needed to figure out on his own. But this time it concerned her. This time, she stood to lose something great. "Did she say why she was here?"

Brooke already knew the answer to that question. She knew it when she had heard Seth's message. She knew it when she had seen Marissa sitting in the stairwell at 2:00 in the morning. And she had known it when she'd seen him sitting outside this morning. Marissa wanted him back.

Ryan didn't look at her this time. He knew, she knew. She'd told him the first day. He'd tried to convince himself and her that it was a ludicrous idea. That there was no way Marissa was here to try and get back together with him, but he'd known the whole time that that was her intention.

Several minutes of silence passed and it was getting to her. Eating at her and making her worry more than she had before. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. It wasn't supposed to be complicated. She and Ryan had never been complicated. It was natural what they had. But not now. Everything in this moment was out its normal orbit.

"Ryan," she touched his arm gently as she spoke and he turned to her. "Baby, can you please tell me what you're thinking." Her eyes were pleading with his, begging him to calm her worries. He knew she wanted him to tell her that she was wrong and that Marissa was gone and everything would be okay. But he couldn't. He'd never really lied to her. Not like this and he didn't want to start now. He didn't want to ruin everything that they had created together, at least not more than he already had.

Ryan spoke gently as he confessed, "I kissed her."

Brooke's eyes widened in shock. He knew it wasn't what she was expecting to hear. She'd been expecting bad news. That much he knew, but not this. Not that he blamed her. If anyone knew how deeply that hurt her, it was Ryan. He knew all about what had happened with the Lucas. She'd told him how everyone had said she was making a big deal about nothing but a kiss, but to her it was much more. She'd let her guard down for the first time and it had proved to be a mistake. Lucas had only proven that everything she thought about guys and relationships was true. They would lie, cheat, whatever, to get what they wanted and it didn't matter who they hurt. Her wall had gone right back up again and never been cracked, not even in the slightest, she'd told him. Not until he came along. And here he was telling her, proving to her, that she hadn't been wrong in her earlier beliefs, at least not completely.

She didn't say anything as she got up and walked back inside their condo and he didn't follow her. He knew there was nothing he could say to take away what she was feeling. He couldn't tell her he loved her enough to make her forget. He'd screwed up. This kiss, a kiss that he himself was still confused about, was much more than a single kiss or a slip-up. It was a rift in something that had once been perfect. It was a crack, a flaw, in something that had once been flawless. He knew there was no way to get that back. So he sat and he waited until she was ready. And then he would explain. He just hoped he would have it all figured out by then, because at the moment, he had no answers.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all of your kind words. I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story. It's something different for me to write, just as much as it is for you all to read. _

**Victim of a Foolish Heart**  
_Chapter 5_

Brooke pressed her lips together one last time before capping her lipstick. She stared in the mirror for a second and made sure that the redness from her eyes had disappeared. Sadness was not an excuse to look a mess; she had learned that a long time ago. Once satisfied, she turned off the bathroom light.

It had been almost two hours since she'd walked back inside and Ryan was yet to come in. She was grateful, but not surprised. He knew she needed space and as much as that fact had comforted her in the past, at the moment it was killing her. He knew her so well. He knew what this was doing to her. He had known before he'd done it, but he'd done it anyway and it was unsettling.

He couldn't sit out there forever, but he was more apt to do that then come to her. So, she made it easier for them both. Brooke turned the knob of the patio door and he turned to her immediately. "I'm going to shop, with Summer. I'll be back in a few hours." He simply nodded and she left.

Shopping. He knew that was coming. She always shopped when in emotionally charged situations. If it hadn't been for the current circumstances, he would have smiled. She'd once told him that shopping made everything good, great and everything bad, better. She couldn't explain it, but that's just the way things were. He'd laughed then, but coming to know her, he realized it was true.

Once he was certain that she had left, he went inside. He showered and ate and was on his way to see Seth, who he was certain, would have something to say about everything when there was a knock. He opened it and smiled when he saw Seth's figure.

"Oh, Ryan, I don't think you're in any spot to be smiling. Summer is ready to bust a cap in your ass." Seth let himself in and Ryan shut the door behind him.

"Is that what she said?"

"Something like that. It doesn't matter what she said, it's how she said it."

"And how did she say it?"

"Like she was ready to bust a cap in your ass. Are you not listening to me, bro?"

----

"You have got to get that dress, Davis. You look killer."

"You think?" Brooke studied herself in the mirror. The light purple Versace dress looked amazing against her skin and it did bring out her eyes, not to mention the fact that the uneven hem made her legs look killer. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now, let's pay for this bad boy and grab some lunch. I'm starved."

The girls opted for lunch at an outside restaurant and sipped Long Island iced teas as they waited.

"So are we ever going to talk about Chino and his relapse of stupidity?" Summer wasn't one for beating around the bush.

"He kissed her," Brooke replied calmly. Her eyes concentrating on the little girl

sitting on the bench across the street playing with her puppy, instead of Summer.

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing. Are you kidding me, Davis? I would have told him to stick his wondering little tongue up his..."

"It wouldn't have helped anything."

"It would make you feel better."

"No, it would make you feel better. You and I are a lot alike, Sum, but we fight differently."

"You're right, it would make me feel better. Do you mind if I tell him? Somebody has to set Chino straight."

"Tell him what you wish." Brooke replied uninterested.

"Are you alright, Brooke?" Summer reached across the table and rested her hand atop her friend's. "I mean, I know you're not alright, but it seems like there's something else bothering you besides Ryan and his little "incident" with Marissa."

Brooke looked down and several moments of silence passed before Brooke responded, her voice barely a whisper. "What if he leaves, Sum?" When Summer's eyes met Brooke's, she could see the tears and the hurt in them and it broke her heart.

"He won't. Ryan loves you. He made a mistake. A stupid, asinine mistake, that justifies whatever butt kicking you decide to give him, but he's not going to leave, B."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"I wish I did."

Their conversation ended as the waiter placed their dinner in front of them. The topics from then on were light and meaningless.


	6. Chapter 6

_First, let me start by apologizing for taking eight months to update this piece. I haven't been inspired in quite awhile to write much of anything. Also, this is going to be the last chapter. I was going to make it this long drawn out drama, but with my unfrequent updateing, I decided to just wrap it up. It's short and pretty much to the point._

**Victim of a Foolish Heart  
**_Chapter 6_

It was several hours later when Brooke finally found the courage to go home. She'd known for awhile what she was going to tell Ryan, but she knew actually doing it was going to be difficult. Brooke Davis learned from her mistakes and she'd be damned if another blonde hair boy was going to play her for a fool.

"Ryan." She called his name before she'd even shut the door. There was no point in drawing this out. She'd lick her wounds later. She had to get this done before she lost her nerve. Brooke saw him through the window. He was still sitting on the patio. She had to stop herself from worrying about him and whether or not he'd been there the whole time she'd been gone or if he'd eaten. After unsuccessfully trying to convince Brooke to give Ryan another chance, Summer offered her a place to stay until she could get her own place. She'd come back for her stuff when Ryan was at work tomorrow. She had everything planned. She just needed to tell Ryan. Her feet wouldn't move. Her heart was still trying to talk her out of what her head had talked her into. "You can't give up on love." That's what Summer had told her. Brooke told Summer she hadn't. Love had given up on her. With that thought in her mind, she went to Ryan.

"Hey," he said sitting up straighter when she walked through the door.

"We need to talk."

He nodded. "I..."

"Me first," she said as she twirled the plantinum promise ring around her finger in nervousness. "I know you didn't kiss her on purpose and that you didn't do it to hurt me. You love me and I know that. I've never doubted that you meant it every time you told me and if you said it now, I know you'd mean it. You're not a man of many words Ryan Atwood, but you don't have to be. I've always known where I stood with you. You've always been honest with me and I appreciate it and so I'm going to be honest with you." Ryan's eyes followed the tears that fell silently from her eyes as they trickled down her cheek and landed on her lips. She even cried with grace. "Even though I know you love me, I also know you kissed her. The fact that it was an 'in the moment' thing is irrelevant. It happened. Lucas said it was an 'innocent, in the moment' kiss with Peyton too and he loved me, but that didn't stop him."

Ryan interrupted. "I'm not Lucas, Brooke. What happened with him and Peyton is not..."

"What's going to happen with you and Marissa? Yeah. I told myself that and as much as my heart tells me to believe it, my head tells me not to. I just can't go through all of that again."

"B, it's not like that," he said standing up and walking to her. "Marissa's gone."

"She is?"

"Yeah, she is. Seth just took her to the airport."

"Well, it doesn't change anything. I have to leave, Ryan."

"No, you don't."

"I do. You know, I told you I couldn't do this again. That I wouldn't. I don't want to be that girl."

"And you're not."

"If I stay, I will be."

"No, because I'm not that guy. I'm not going to leave you, B. I'm not going to lie to you."

"But what you and Marissa have is..."

"In the past. I loved her, just like you loved Lucas but I don't anymore. I thought maybe I did. She completely took me by surprise and it did bring up old emotions, but that's all they were. Old emotions. They aren't left over feelings. There's no desire in me to see her again. There's no part of me that wants her or needs her."

"Maybe you don't think so now, but tomorrow or a week from now or even a year from now, you could."

"But I won't. I'm not going to let you just walk away from me and from this just because some stupid boy broke your heart. He let you walk away and I'm grateful because you walked into my life in the process, but I'm not him. I don't wonder about what's out there anymore."

"Ryan."

"Look, you're scared and I understand that, I do. But you can't let your fear control the way you live your life because if you do you're always going to be running. There's always going to be a reason to leave, Brooke. But if you love me and I know you do, you have to stay. I'm going to love you day in and day out for the rest of my life and I don't want to give you that love and you not be here to feel it. You deserve to be loved, Brooke, and I want to give you that."

"I know you do, but..."

"Just stop. Nothing you say is going to change what you feel, Brooke. You can talk all you want, but you don't really want to leave. Stay with me." Several minutes passed with their eyes locked firmly on the other's. Her tear stained face dried in those silent moments. He brushed his thumb gently against her cheek and a soft "okay" escaped from her lips as a single star shot through the sky.

**The End.**


End file.
